Family bonds
by fallenangelkimmy
Summary: Yup another crappy title Hinata's just been proclaimed head of the Hyuuga clan and has many changes in mind, also she's pregnant with Naruto's child, how will the Hyuuga clan react to the changes? And will Hinata be able to protect her baby? plze R R
1. Changes

**((A.N. HIII I'm back with another story I wrote a while ago, lol, each chapter is at a diferent stage of Hinata's pregnancy, and although this chappy isn't that full of action I promise the later chappys will be. Please rate and review and I know Hinata seems out of character but I did that purposely to show how much she's progressed since she got together with and married Naruto.))

* * *

**Hinata stood in front of the other Hyuga family members, "I'm sure you all know why you're gathered here." She said a tone of grief to her voice, "My father, head of this family, has passed away last night." Neji was sitting across the room from her; Hanabi was sitting straight and showing great authority through her posture, she was promised by Hinata that she could keep her status as a head family member even though she was a branch family member. "Being the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, upon his passing I become head of the head family." 

She looked to Neji with a slight smile on her face. Neji raised an eyebrow at his cousin questioningly. Hinata cleared her throat, "I have decided that with my generation, the rules should be changed, to do such a task by myself is near impossible, so as my first act as head of the Hyuga clan, I am giving half of the leadership to Neji." Neji paused in shock.

The room fell into silence. Finally Hanabi stood up, "Are you insane sister?" she exclaimed in rage, "You're handing over power to a," she looked Neji up and down with a glare of disgust, "_branch_ family member." Hinata glared at her sister, "Are you doubting my leadership?" she snapped.

Hanabi nodded, "I'm doubting your mental state! You're throwing away years of tradition!" Two other men stood up, "Yes Miss Hinata, you were chosen as the head of this clan. It's your birthright."

"Shouldn't we choose the head members of the family by skills and leadership qualities? No one here, not even myself, is more suited than Neji."

Neji stared at Hinata, she'd changed so much over the years after she became a Jounin, she'd married Naruto, and become almost as strong as Neji had, she'd earned the respect of the whole family, most Shinobi in Konoha and even her enemies were respectful of her.

Everyone had become pleased with her capability to take over the head of the family; even Hiashi was smiling about the idea. Neji had no idea Hinata was thinking of changing the rules and traditions of the family. He stared at her arguing her point confidently.

"But miss Hinata, if you must share the position maybe your sister would be a better choice."

"My sister is not qualified enough. In my eyes Neji is a better choice; I mean no disrespect Hanabi but Neji is the best choice in the family, I have researched this very thoroughly and I think a branch family member would be a better choice than a head family member."

Hanabi's fists were shaking at her sides, "I am the better choice to lead; I was the stronger sister when we were younger…"

"But you're not stronger now Hanabi, and you are incapable to lead. Am I the only one who's noticed the rage between the head house and branch house? I want to solve these problems, but in order to do so I need help of a strong branch family member. And during my independent research I have chosen Neji, I will not back down on this unless Neji doesn't accept the position."

Hanabi stormed out of the room and the two men who'd stood up sat back down. Hinata cleared her throat, "Neji, do you accept the position?" Neji stood, "I accept." He replied quietly.

* * *

Hinata was reading over records in her office when a knock on the door startled her, "Enter." She replied waving her hand. Neji stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Hinata… why did you…"

"Do I need to explain again?" she asked looking up from the scrolls in front of her, "I want to do what's best for the clan, the whole clan not just my house."

"The rest don't see it like that, Hanabi especially."

"Hanabi is a spoilt child she'll get over it." Neji paused he remembered when he'd said the same thing to Hinata during a fight they'd had in the Chunnin exams. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw how red her eyes had become from excessive reading.

He stepped up behind her desk, "Why are you looking over these?" he asked. Hinata didn't turn from the scroll she was reading, "They're the death reports of all the branch family member's Shinobi. It seems that these haven't been looked over properly, only signed."

Neji looked to a pile of scrolls dumped at the side of her desk, they reached over the height of the desk; "You have to read all of those?" He asked. Hinata smiled, "I've already read all of them, the ones left are in the cupboard." She gestured to the open cupboard behind her. Neji's eyes widened, it was almost jam packed full of scrolls. "You need a break."

"I need to get through these, I have a mission tomorrow and…"

"All the more reason to take a break, when did you last see your husband?" Hinata paused; a worried look crossed her face, "What?" asked Neji. Hinata took a deep breath, "Can I confide in you Neji?" she asked, "I know we're cousins, but since we became Jounin I've come to think of you as a brother." Neji nodded. He was aware of them becoming closer ever since they'd been put on the same team for a mission a few years ago. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm carrying Naruto's child." She admitted quietly. Neji froze. "Does he know?"

"Not yet… he's just come back from a mission and I didn't want to worry him."

"When did you find out?"

"Two months ago…"

"What?" he exclaimed, "You didn't even try to contact him?" Hinata shrugged, "He was on Orochimaru's trail and I… it's more important for Naruto to find Sasuke again."

"Is it Hell? Do you know what would happen if Hanabi found out?" Hinata nodded slowly, "That's why I told you first."

"She's dead set on being your successor, she might try to… well you know."

"Kill my unborn child? That's why I haven't been eating in the household." Neji grasped Hinata's wrist, "We're telling Naruto now."

"Why?"

"Because you need his protection… and mine."

"But I can fight for myself."

"If you end up having a battle with Hanabi you'll damage the baby at the least." Hinata stopped and touched her stomach protectively, "I…"

"Exactly, now we're going to see your husband." Neji dragged her out of the doorway before she could protest further.

* * *

Naruto looked to Sakura questioningly, "I mean I just don't get it, he just… it's like he's always one step ahead of us you know?" Naruto nodded. Sakura sighed flustered, "Have you seen Hinata since her father passed away?"

Naruto shook his head, "I've been writing the stupid paperwork." He looked sideways at Sakura. Sakura shrugged, "You were the one that wanted an arm wrestle to see who did the paperwork not me." Naruto looked down, "I forgot about your strength, I'm an idiot ok?"

"You're not an idiot, you're a smart idiot." Sakura pushed his head a little and laughed. Naruto smiled fondly. He looked ahead of them and saw a shadow standing in the distance, "Hey isn't that…"

"Lee!"

Sakura ran ahead of him towards the figure. She jumped into Lee's arms, "I missed you!" she squealed hugging him tightly. Naruto caught up with them and smiled at his good friend, "Hey." Said Lee, "Any luck in finding our youthful friend?" He was carrying Sakura bridal style. She was smiling contently with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No luck, Orochimaru managed to run off and destroy a small village, if it wasn't for Sakura the people would have all died." Lee smiled at his girlfriend, "I'll buy you dinner?" he offered Sakura nodded, "Sure, are you coming Naruto?" Naruto shook his head, "I'd better go and see Hinata; I miss her." Lee let Sakura out of his arms and put his arm around her waist, "Well say hi for us and if you want to meet up later…"

"I know." Naruto waved as he turned and ran towards his and Hinata's home. As he got to the door he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Neji dragging Hinata by the wrist towards him. "Hi Naruto." He said letting go of Hinata's wrist.

Naruto went to hug Hinata but she backed off. Naruto paused a little confused. "Hinata has something she wants to tell you," said Neji looking sternly to his cousin. He looked behind him, "I'll go and check up on those scrolls you were looking at and I'll go over your notes." He waved as he walked off.

Hinata opened the door and walked into the house before Naruto. "What's the matter?" asked Naruto following her through the door. Hinata paused with her back to him she turned slowly, "I…I…I'm," she took a deep steadying breath.

Naruto was beginning to get nervous; he hadn't seen Hinata this shy since they were genin. "Naruto… I'm pregnant." She said finally. Naruto paused in shock, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I'm p-pregnant." Naruto's face lit up so suddenly it startled Hinata, "Really?" He gasped her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "Hinata this is incredible news, we're going to have a child together."

Hinata smiled weakly, "Only, you've heard of my father's death right?" Naruto nodded. Hinata took a deep breath, "This has to remain a secret if Hanabi or any other bitter clan members were to find out they may try to… kill our child."

"Why would they be bitter?"

Hinata explained everything to him about Neji and the anger of the clan towards her. Naruto sat down and sighed, "Well, I'll look after you in any case." He said. Hinata smiled and walked towards their bedroom, "I have a mission tomorrow so…"

"No you don't!" Said Naruto standing up quickly, "A mission could harm the baby, nope, you're going to stay right here with me and we're going to look after you and the baby together." He said. Hinata paused and turned, "But I…"

"No buts now go to sleep we'll both go to Tsunade in the morning and explain that you can't do the mission."

* * *

Neji put the scroll to one side and thought to himself for a few minutes, as much as he tried to put his concentration into the task at hand he couldn't stop thinking that something bad was going to happen to Hinata.

He stood up from the desk and stepped out of the room. He paused when he heard Hanabi's voice drifting through one of the rooms close by.

"How could she do this to me?" she ranted, "Stupid sister, I should be head of this clan not her." Neji frowned. "And who does she pick to rule? An inferior branch family member whose father was executed for being weak!"

Neji's hand clenched into a fist at his side. "She'll pay for being such a soft touch. Father always favoured me anyway. I should have been born first and I should be the one acting as the head of the family." Neji turned and walked back to his own house, his head filled with thoughts of worry.

* * *

Tsunade smiled slightly, "So you have a mini brat on the way." She said looking to Naruto. Naruto smiled broadly, "Isn't it great?"

"Well obviously you can't do any missions for a while Hinata."

"We want to keep this a secret though Tsunade-sama." Explained Hinata, "If certain members of the Hyuga clan were to find out about our child things could become dangerous." Tsunade nodded, "I understand. I'll appoint Sakura as your midwife, she'll look after you and your baby; I'll make sure she keeps it a secret."

"Thanks." Said Naruto. Hinata smiled a little relieved. "But what am I supposed to do for seven months?" Tsunade shrugged, "Have a break?" Naruto put his arm around Hinata, "Don't worry I'll keep her from the missions." He said. "You better had, I'll put off your missions too if Hinata needs the protection." Naruto nodded.

* * *

Sakura pulled her hand from Hinata's stomach, the blue chakra disappeared, "You're baby is perfectly healthy so far, although it's developing extremely quickly." Hinata looked to Naruto worried. Sakura smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "It's probably something to do with the nine tails gene nothing to worry about; although it's developing quickly the baby is going through the stages fine. It'll probably take about a month off the pregnancy though."

"Wait, are you saying the nine tails is effecting my child?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded, "I'll look into it but it's not often that a Jinchuriki had enough friends to fall in love and have a family. But I'll research it as thoroughly as I can."

* * *

**((Yes I know this chappy was kinda boring but I needed to put it in to explain everything lol, so ya I hope you liked it anyway and please REVEIW!!! PLEASE!!!! coiugh cough I mean if you reveiw you get some imaginary money.))**


	2. Keeping Secrets

**((A.N. Thanks for the reveiws I really don't have anything to say so... on with the chappy!!!))**

* * *

Hinata was four months into her pregnancy as she walked through the village; she was carrying a small bouquet of lavenders between her fingers. Her pregnancy had been kept as a good secret, only those who had to know knew. She felt guilty about not letting her other friends know and blamed her absence on the missions on her temporary hospital job that Tsunade had assigned her.

Hinata turned into a large cemetery next to the Hyuga compound, she stepped to the back of the cemetery where there were large gravestones placed, for the head's of the clan. Hinata kneeled next to the newest grave; it was a deep grey with a picture of her father chiselled deep in the stone.

She laid the lavenders out in front of the stone, picking up the withered and crumpled lavenders she'd left a week ago.

"How dare you come here!" hissed a voice from behind her. Hinata stood up slowly and turned around to face her sister. They were the same height now. Their lavender eyes were staring deeply into one other's. Hanabi's glare was intimidating and full of rage. Hinata's stare held the intimidation, but also the amount of authority that only a head of the clan could give.

"I do not wish to fight you in front of our father." Declared Hinata about to walk passed her sister. Hanabi's hand clutched Hinata's wrist. Her nails dug in, drawing blood from her sister's pale wrist.

"Then were do you wish to fight sister?" Hinata turned to face Hanabi, if it were under other circumstances she would have beaten her in battle months ago, but any trauma to the baby would be disastrous. "I don't wish to fight you at all Hanabi." Replied Hinata. Hanabi opened her free palm, "I will challenge you to become head of the clan."

"That's not how it works Hanabi."

"It works well enough for me!" She brought her hand towards Hinata's stomach, thinking she was aiming for her vital organs.

Hinata moved quickly She blocked her sister's attack with one hand and snatched her captive hand from her sister's grasp, causing Hanabi's nails to dig deep gashes in Hinata's wrist.

Hinata then made an open hand jab at her sister's stomach, turning as she made her speedy forceful attack. The attack hit home and Hanabi was sent flying. She hit into one of the surrounding willow trees and caused it to splinter. Hinata held her wounded wrist and walked out of the cemetery as her sister coughed up blood.

* * *

Hinata walked to a park bench just inside the main gates of Konoha. She looked to her wrist the blood was smeared over her clothes and the hand she'd used to try and stop the bleeding. "Since when were her nails so sharp?" she asked quietly a tone of irritation to her voice. She attempted to heal her wound but no chakra would channel to her hands. Sakura had warned her that the baby would affect her chakra flow. She sighed and clenched her wrist again.

She became overshadowed by a female figure holding a sleeping baby in her arms. She looked up from her wrist. "Oh Hi Ino." She said quietly. Ino was about to say something but hesitated at the sight of Hinata's wrist. She turned to Choji who was standing a few feet away, she handed him the sleeping baby and waved for him to leave them. Choji seemed very tired, he yawned before walking off.

Ino moved to sit next to Hinata, "What happened to you?" she asked looking to Hinata's wrist. Hinata shrugged, "Accident." She lied. Ino nodded slowly. "I'll heal it for you." She said taking Hinata's wrist into her hand and using her chakra to heal the broken skin.

"So." Said Ino lightly, "How long have you been pregnant?" Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you?"

"A mother knows these things." She seemed far off, she smiled, "little Minori is going to be a really good looking boy when he's older, and I bet he'll have fan girls and everything. I wonder if he'll take my blood limit or Choji's. He could be a really great ninja, or a doctor… Or a gardener."

"Ino." Said Hinata hastily. Breaking Ino out of her trance. "You can't tell anyone about my pregnancy." She explained. Ino's face became clouded with confusion, "Why?"

"It's a clan problem, it could put the baby in danger," Ino nodded slowly in understanding, "I can't tell anyone?" she repeated. Hinata's hand cupped Ino's, "Please, it's crucial that you keep this to yourself and don't talk to anyone about it."

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, but what will you do when it starts to show?" Hinata frowned, "I'm going to be placed under constant surveillance by Naruto and Neji. I hate to be such a burden to them."

"Hey… don't be so down about it." Said Ino smiling, "The girls and I will visit you all the time." Hinata smiled weakly, "Thank you Ino."

"Look after yourself. Do you want me to walk you home?" Hinata shook her head; "I'm enjoying my last few months of freedom while I can." She said with a smile. Ino nodded her understanding as she stood up, "Well I'm going to go and stare at Minori some more, if you need anything, just call me ok?" She walked off humming a lullaby as Hinata stayed sat on the bench thinking deeply.

* * *

After a while she found herself walking back towards home, she wanted to see her husband, after having such a tough day. She opened her front door slowly and stepped inside.

"HINATA!" Shouted Naruto, jumping up and hugging her tightly, "I was so worried, where were you? You weren't lifting anything were you?" Hinata managed to get over her shock, "N-Naruto-kun… You're suffocating me." She croaked. Naruto quickly let go of her, "Sorry Hinata-chan, "Do you want anything, here sit down." He put her to sit on the couch, "Ok, I can make you some warm milk… or some ramen…."

"Naruto…"

"Oh sorry! Sakura said it would be best if you put your feet up…"

"Naruto."

"Ok, so what did you want? Oh yeah! I need to keep you warm so let me get that old heavy woollen blanket and…"

"NARUTO!"

"Sh, all the shouting can't be good for you two…" Hinata sighed, "Naruto-kun… I am only four months pregnant, I don't need any of the special treatment."

"B-But Hinata-chan…" Hinata stood up and rested her hand on his chest, she let her head rest there as well, "I'm fine, remember I'm head of the Hyuga clan, I can look after myself."

"There's fresh cuts on your wrist…" muttered Naruto he took her hand in his and ran his fingertips over the almost healed cuts. "Who did this to you?" His voice became grave and his eyes were set. Hinata forced out a laugh, "Naruto-kun… I… just slipped when I was putting flowers on my father's grave, you shouldn't worry so much."

"Did you slip on someone's hand, I'm a ninja Hinata-chan, I see wounds like this all the time."

"I'd hardly cal it a wound Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, you don't look yourself…"

"That's because there's an unborn baby living inside me, do you expect me to look my best?" She was irritated with him now.

Naruto looked down; "Did a Hyuga clan member do this to you?" Hinata tuned away from him and walked into the kitchen, "Don't be so silly Naruto-kun." She said making herself some tea in order to keep away from his gaze, she didn't want to lie to him, but knowing Naruto he was very likely to just run straight into the Hyuga compound and shout at Hanabi.

Hinata paused when she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, "N-Naruto-kun?" she questioned in surprise.

"Hinata-chan." he whispered letting his head rest against hers, "I know you don't want to tell me everything because I over react, but I want to know if anything is bothering you, because I love you Hinata-chan, and I'll love our child so please don't shut me out… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Hinata closed her eyes and leaned back against Naruto, "You've already done enough Naruto-kun, I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She turned around and kissed him.

* * *

**((A.N. erm...ya... thought I'd end it on a sappy note lol. PLEASE REVEIW))**


	3. A baby shower

**((A.N. Hiii it's me again, seeing as this is such a short story we are nearing the end of it (cries) But I am currently thinking about writting another fanfic about Hinata and Naruto's child when they grow up, that story will involve alot of my own characters though so could you guys tell me what you think about that? lol so here's the chappy and lease keep reveiwing!!!))

* * *

**((six months into the pregnancy)) 

Hinata sighed at the huge bump on her stomach. The baby had kicked again. She smiled fondly. "I can't believe we're having a child." Said Naruto. He was sitting next to her his hand on the bump. "You know if the baby's a boy I'll make sure he gets the best ninja training ever."

"And if it's a girl?" asked Hinata a slightly amused expression on her face. Naruto's smile broadened, "I'd home school her."

"Why?"

"With a mother as beautiful as you she's going to have too many problems with the fan boys, so I'll have to keep her away from it all."

Hinata chuckled and shook her head, "What about names?"

"Well if it's a boy, I think we should name him Neji." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face, "That would be great. What about if it's a girl?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I like the name Kimiko." He said. Hinata nodded slowly, "I think should name her Kimiko Sakura Uzumaki." Naruto smiled broadly.

Neji walked through the front door carrying a scroll under his arm, "How are you?" he asked Hinata. "Oh I'm fine." Said Naruto, "We were just picking baby names."

Neji sighed, "I was talking to her." He said gesturing to the pregnant woman on the couch. Hinata giggled, "I'm fine Neji…" she paused and held her stomach, a smile spread across her lips. "What?" Asked Naruto and Neji. "The baby Kicked!" she squealed.

"It looks like you've got a Taijutsu expert in there." Observed Neji as he passed Hinata the scroll, "Ino practically attacked me. She said to give you this urgently." Hinata opened the scroll,

_Dear Hinata, seeing as you can't leave the house I have decided to arrange a baby shower for you. You can't say no because everyone is already meeting at your house soon. I have invited, Sakura, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari and myself. There's no need to thank me, see you later!_

Hinata sighed and lowered the scroll. "Great." She muttered unenthusiastically, "A baby shower." Naruto got excited, "Really? A baby shower! Great! What should I wear?" Neji whacked Naruto over the back of the head, "A baby shower's for women BAKA!" he said. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Hinata nodded, "I'll be under the protection of the best female ninja in Konoha; I'll be fine." Naruto and Neji nodded. Hinata stood up carefully as the doorbell rang, "Ino doesn't waste time." She muttered. She pulled open the door and was met by a hug.

"Hinata!" squealed Ino. She walked through the door followed by Sakura. Sakura was carrying a tray of food, "How are you feeling?" she asked. Hinata nodded, "Fine, thank you for coming."

Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulders, "What's that?" his hand moved towards one of the small swirls of pastry on the tray. Sakura grasped his hand in hers and looked to him, flames in her eyes, "I spent three hours making these." She growled. Naruto gulped, "I know what's coming." He winced.

Sakura dropped his hand and spun around punching him and sending Naruto flying through the doorway hundreds of feet away. Ino stepped next to her and shielded her eyes with her hand, "I think that's a new record Sakura." She observed. Neji stepped towards the door, "I'll go and peel him from the ground, we'll be back in a few hours, look after yourself Hinata." He ordered walking through the door and closing it.

Ino ran around the house fixing things and hanging things up, "This is so fun!" she sang as she placed the pastries into two shapes next to each other on the small coffee table. One shape was a heart and the other was a smiley face. Sakura frowned, "It's almost scary, she's so excited and it isn't even her baby." She said.

Hinata smiled, "I think its great." She replied. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "You haven't been with her all day she's been planning this and singing lullabies in the hospital when I was healing people." She sighed and sat down on the couch, "So I looked up everything I could find on the Kyubi. I'm sorry Hinata but the only records are of what it destroyed before it was sealed inside Naruto, I think that perhaps an essence of the Kyubi was passed into the child and that's what's making it develop quickly but I'm about seventy percent sure the demon couldn't live inside your baby without the seal."

Hinata nodded slowly a relieved looked possessed her face. "Then let's enjoy this baby shower." She said as someone knocked at the door. She went to answer it but Ino stepped in front of her, "You shouldn't be answering the door silly. What if it's an enemy? I will answer." She opened the door and bowed her head respectively, "Tsunade-sama." She greeted.

Tsunade stepped into the room, "Ino, what's the emergency I heard Hinata was injured and…" she paused at the shapes of the pastries. She sighed, "This isn't an emergency is it?" she said flat toned. Ino laughed nervously and Sakura slapped her hand to her face. "I am so sorry Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura fluttering over to her.

She flinched as Tsunade raised her hand to silence her, "I know that." She replied, "Ino, why did you go to such great lengths to invite me?" Ino twisted her hair as she spoke, "Well, I was thinking of how much danger Hinata was in now that she's obviously pregnant and I thought that you would be the perfect security for the party, and Sakura too." Sakura sighed, "You know you could protect her all by yourself, and as much as you'd hate to admit it Tsunade-sama you love babies."

"Liar." Replied Tsunade moving to the couch and glaring at the small pastries, one of them melted.

Sakura smiled nervously and spun around as the doorbell rang again. Sakura opened the door cautiously, "Oh hi!" she greeted opening the door wider. Temari stepped passed her and thrust a wrapped gift into her hand. "Thank you Temari." Said Hinata in slight disbelief from her place on the couch.

Temari moved to sit elegantly on a dining chair and picked up one of the baked snacks. "Is the baby well?" she asked taking a bite. Hinata nodded. "The baby's vital signs are in fine condition and everything is going according to plan." Explained Sakura lightly.

Hinata nodded, "The only problem is the constant kicking." She said quietly. Temari seemed disinterested instead she looked closely at the pastries, "These are better than the ones at Ino's baby shower." She observed flatly. All of the women in the room shuddered except for Tsunade. "What happened?" she asked semi-curiously.

Hinata sighed before explaining, "Well, Naruto insisted on making some pastries for the party…" Sakura looked into the distance in memory as Hinata explained.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Hinata and Sakura stepped into the house after a mission, "Naruto-kun are you here?"_

"_Um… I'm in the kitchen." His voice sounded worried as though something terrible had happened. Hinata dropped her backpack onto the couch and moved her hand to the kitchen door. She pushed it open and gasped. Sakura stood behind her, her jaw dropped. The entire kitchen was black, a window was blown through and parts of the wall were burnt away. Naruto stood in the middle of the carnage holding a tray of burnt pastries in his oven-gloved hands. Hinata gulped, "Naruto… honey? What happened?"_

"_Well, I was cooking the pastries and I thought it was taking too long in the oven, so I thought I'd… um…"_

"_You thought you'd what?" asked Hinata slowly. Naruto looked down, "Well I… um… I thought I'd use a fire jutsu…" _

"_You WHAT?!" shouted Hinata, Naruto flinched. Sakura coughed, "May I?" she asked. Hinata nodded. _

_Sakura ran forwards and gave Naruto an uppercut that sent him through one of the holes in the ceiling; he went flying through the air and momentarily blotted out the sun._

_Sakura and Hinata shielded their eyes, "Think he learnt his lesson?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself." _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she took a bite out of one of the pastries, "That why _I_ made them this time." She said.

"Any way!" shouted Ino, "Enough of the whole remembering all of the mistakes your husband has made, because lets be honest we'd be here all night if we went through every one, lets open presents!"

Ino shoved her gift into Hinata's hand, "Open mine first!" she shouted. Hinata pulled away the pink wrapping paper. She pulled out a beautiful white blanket, "Thanks Ino." She said staring at it in awe, "Did you make this?" Ino nodded, "Didn't take long." She replied.

* * *

Hanabi watched from behind a wall across the street, "How could she?" she hissed angrily, "I'm supposed to be the heir. I'm the one that's going to put everything right after she dies." She narrowed her eyes at Hinata's smiling face as she opened the gifts, "No wonder she got so defensive of herself all of a sudden," She took in a deep breath as she thought to herself. "Hmm, I guess I'll have to take that baby from my dear sister."

* * *

**((A.N. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE reveiw about what you think of my story idea ((up the top)) and... um... please reveiw anyway**

**Toodles**

**Kimmy-chan!!))**


	4. OMG! The last chappy

**((A.N. OMG The end is Nye!!! the last chappy, but I think I will write the other fanfic about their daughter and start it from when she becomes a genin lol Oh and I didn't really want to split this into two chappys so I put it as one big chappy. lol hope you like it and please review... I'll share my muffin...))

* * *

**

Hinata lay in the hospital bed exhausted after just giving birth. "Is the baby ok?" she asked. Sakura had a wide smile on her face; she passed the baby carefully to Naruto. Naruto cradled the baby, tears coming into his eyes, "Hinata… she's fine," he sat down on a chair next to her bed, "Oh, look at her Hinata, look at our baby girl." He passed her the baby; Hinata cradled her carefully and laughed, "Hello Kimiko." She greeted.

Naruto stared at the baby in awe and joy, "Welcome to the Uzumaki family." Suddenly the door burst open, Neji walked in hurriedly, he was covering his eyes with his hand, not wanting to see his cousin give birth. "Can I look, is everything ok?" Sakura sighed as she walked passed him on her way out, pulling off the sterile gloves and throwing them in a bin, "You can look Neji, and the baby's fine." She said before leaving the room.

Neji slowly lowered his hand and looked to the baby, "Wow… it's tiny…" Naruto looked to him with an annoyed expression on his face, "Yes SHE is Neji-san." Neji shook his head, "Sorry." He muttered. Naruto turned to the baby, "Yes, the big scary looking impersonal man is your uncle." He said.

"And the idiot is your father." Replied Neji monotonously. Naruto wanted to shake his fist angrily, but instead he just glared at his, ex-rival.

The doors burst open again and Sakura ran into the room, "Naruto, Neji, we have an emergency, Sound Nin are attacking the village."

"What?" Exclaimed Naruto, Neji and Hinata in chorus. "We've all been called to the village gates, sorry guys but we have to go." Hinata looked to Naruto worry written all over her face, "Naruto-kun." She whispered. Neji left the room with Sakura, deciding to give them a few moments alone.

Naruto nodded assertively, "Hinata, look after yourself. I'll be back for sure, and then we'll spend some more time with Kimiko," He kissed Hinata's forehead and then the baby's. He turned to leave. Hinata clasped his wrist, "Naruto-kun, promise me you'll be back." she demanded desperately.

Naruto nodded, his determined face softening, "I give you my word I'll stop the sound then come back to you both. Hinata-chan please protect Kimiko, and yourself." Hinata let go of his hand as he ran from the room, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto managed to catch up with Neji and Sakura by the village gates. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikimaru and Choji were all waiting there. "What's our status?" asked Neji as the three ninja came to a halt by the rest of the group. 

"Sound has taken down all of our other defences, all that's left is our remaining ninja and the village walls." Explained Shikimaru. "Damn." Muttered Sakura. Shikimaru turned to address Naruto and Sakura, "You two have been ordered to go to the frontline where Tsunade is waiting for you. Be careful."

"Wait!" shouted Ino causing everyone to pause and turn to her in anticipation. Ino took in a deep breath, "Naruto…. How's the baby? Was it a girl?" Everyone sweat dropped except for Naruto, "Yeah she's a beautiful baby girl."

As Naruto and Ino went over baby conversation. Lee stepped over to Sakura; he kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Look after yourself Sakura-san." He said. Sakura grasped his green jumpsuit and pulled him close to her she planted a kiss on his lips forcefully.

When she pulled away she nodded, "I'll be fine, you make sure you look after yourself." She took a step away from him, she turned back to him, smiled then ran ahead, grasping Naruto by the collar as she did so, "Come on Baka, this isn't the time." She yelled as she charged forwards.

* * *

Hinata was asleep with the baby held protectively in her arms when she heard the door creak open. Her eyes snapped open. Four shadows crept into the room stealthily. Hinata sat up abruptly, "Who's there?" she asked. She held the baby close to her, "Byakogan." Her veins travelled to her eyes and she viewed the room carefully. She recognised the figures immediately, "You!" she whispered.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura met up in the thick of the outer forest. "You took your time." She muttered. "Sorry I was delivering a baby." Said Sakura, "My baby." Finished Naruto. Tsunade nodded, "We're going to face Orochimaru, as far as I can tell Sasuke isn't with him, all we need to do is take him down then the army will be lost for orders." 

Neji waited patiently for the sound ninja to make it through the gates. Shikimaru had an ear microphone on, "The sound ninja made it passed out fifth defence block aid, their numbers have nearly halved though."

"Do we have any news from Sakura-san?" asked Lee urgently. Shikimaru shook his head. "She'll be fine Lee, stop worrying so much." Muttered Ino, although she was also worrying about her best friend, and also her baby, who'd she'd left with her mother.

* * *

Hinata got out of bed swiftly, holding the baby close to her. The four figures stepped closer. "Hanabi?" she whispered, "Why aren't you helping protect Konoha?" Hanabi was accompanied with three of the Hyuga family's best ninja, not including Hinata and Neji. "I'm protecting our clan, Hinata." She replied, refusing to call her 'Hinata-sama' 

She produced a kunai, "Now why don't you let me hold my niece for a bit, you must be very tired." Hinata took another step backwards. Her back hit a wall. She held the baby closer to her, "You wont do anything to Kimiko!" she shouted.

They still stepped forwards; Hinata saw the large window on the wall to her left. Seeing no other options, she shielded the baby and sprinted for the window, she charged it and crashed through the glass covering the baby with her body as she took the unforgiving slices to her tired body from the glass silently.

* * *

Naruto paused and turned at the sound of smashing glass. Sakura stopped after him. Her worried glance mirrored his, "Did they get in the village?" asked Sakura. Tsunade stopped ahead of them, "Whatever it is the other Shinobi can handle it, you need to stay focused in our match against Orochimaru." Her voice was so full of authority it blocked the painful worry she was feeling for her subordinates, Sakura, her best student and Naruto, the boy she'd treated like a son for so long. She began the leaping from tree to tree again, closely followed by the two Shinobi.

* * *

Neji spun at the sound of breaking glass, even though he could see it anyway, "That came from the hospital!" exclaimed Kiba. "We don't have time to worry about that!" snapped Ino, "They're here!" Neji reluctantly turned back to the approaching sound ninja and gained a fighting stance.

* * *

Hinata shielded the baby from the glass and landed on the ground perfectly, she was cut deeply from the glass but the baby was fine. The baby started to cry. She started sprinting through the village towards the safety area's where the civilians were lead to during an attack. Hinata was cut off by another member of the Hyuga clan. She gasped and changed direction.

* * *

Tsunade paused at the sight of Orochimaru's snake. "Ok, Naruto, Sakura we're summoning too, if we can take out the snake then we can fight him a bit more fairly." The three of them bit into their thumbs and completed the summoning seals. Naruto summoned the nine tails, Tsunade summoned her slug and Sakura summoned a giant humming bird. 

"Ok, let's go!" ordered Tsunade, "Sakura you attack the snake from above and distract him, Naruto will then take him down from below and I'll attack Orochimaru. Understood?" Sakura nodded and jumped onto the humming birds back. "Good luck guys!" she called, "Maila lets go!" The humming bird flew off at an incredible speed. Naruto jumped onto the Kyubi's back. "Ok we have to dig underneath…"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Naruto replied angrily. The fox sighed and started digging super fast. They were soon underground and out of sight.

* * *

Lee kicked the sound ninja into a tree and snapped the tree in half. He saw Sakura on top of her summoning animal hovering above the trees. "They've found Orochimaru!" he called. Neji hit a sound ninja in the heart and sent him to the ground coughing up blood. "There's another wave of ninja coming." He shouted above the clash of weapons and screams of the sound ninja. 

Akamaru jumped onto a sound ninja and ripped her throat out. Shino let his bugs onto the ground; "I'll go ahead and stop as many as I can from there." He said jumping into the trees. Ino stayed put, she was leaning over Shikimaru, healing a wound, "You should be more careful." She said. Shikimaru stood up, "We'll go ahead too." He called. Ino and Choji followed him into the forest after Shino.

* * *

Hinata ran into the Hyuga household, the baby clutched to her chest as tears fell down her face. She ran into her office and opened the cupboard; she made the pile of scrolls into a bed for the baby and locked the door. She stood in front of it. 

The door in front of her opened and Hanabi walked into the room, "You're going to protect your child? Aren't you tired? You've only just given birth, why don't you rest and let me take care of the baby?"

"Why don't you choke on your own blood?" screamed Hinata as she rushed her sister and started attacking her with all of her strength. Hanabi backed up a little shocked. She was barely managing to dodge Hinata's attacks.

* * *

Sakura dodged the attack from the snake's teeth. "Now, Maila!" she called. The humming bird dropped her. As Sakura built up speed she clenched her fist and aimed a punch for the snake's head. 

She punched as hard as she could at the snake's mouth. The snake went into the ground and dust rose as she stood up. The snake, however, was just annoyed at her. It opened its mouth and sent Sakura to the ground. It then took her into its mouth. Sakura held the mouth open as the snake tried to close it on her. "Stupid child!" shouted Orochimaru, "Kill her!" he shouted to the snake. The snake tried harder to crush Sakura between its teeth. Sakura screamed in agony as she felt her arm muscles begin to rip.

* * *

Lee paused the sound Ninja had stopped coming. He heard Sakura's scream echo through the forest, "Sakura!" he shouted. He started to run towards her but Neji pulled him back, "She'll be fine." He said. Lee looked back to his friend, "But you heard her…" 

"Naruto's there, he'll look after her."

* * *

Sakura felt her muscles rip further as the snake began to close its mouth on her. Suddenly there was a burst of mud and a growl. Sakura was thrown out of the snake's mouth and into the air, "Maila!" she called. The humming bird flew underneath her and caught her. "Are you ok Miss Sakura?" asked the humming bird. Sakura nodded, "I'll be fine, I just need to heal myself." She said, "Fly me above the snake so I can heal." She ordered. The humming bird flew upwards as Sakura healed her muscles with her chakra. 

Kyubi had the snake pinned down by his paw. Naruto looked up to Sakura, she was standing again and ready to fight. "Tsunade!" shouted Naruto. Kyubi leaned his head down next to the snake's, "Long time no see." He growled. He bit into the snake's head viciously.

Tsunade jumped from the slug and onto the snake's back, she started hitting Orochimaru with all of her strength. Orochimaru wasn't expecting the attack and fell backwards. Tsunade stood over him about to stamp on his head. He completed a jutsu and disappeared. The snake disappeared also.

Naruto sighed with relief, as did Sakura. "We lived." She shouted jumping up and down. "Miss Sakura you're hurting my back." said Maila. "Oh, sorry Maila." Sakura sat down.

* * *

Hinata hit her sister in the stomach as hard as she could and sent her into a wall. Hanabi vomited blood as she fell to the ground. Hinata was out of breath; she was tired after giving birth. Just as she was about to go back to the baby the three other Hyuga members ran into the room and started attacking her. She dodged an attack aimed at her heart but she was hit in the face she was sent spiralling into the desk.

* * *

Ino smiled. Although she was in a sound ninja's body. She ran ahead and caught up with the sound ninja running towards her, "Orochimaru's just given orders to pull back." she said, her voice was that of a man's. "We have to leave now!" she ordered running with them. 

"What about the other ninja?" Asked one of the sound ninja. "We were wiped out." Replied Ino, "The Konoha Shinobi took us by surprise." Suddenly two giant hands rushed through the trees and grasped all of the sound ninja including Ino. Ino smiled, "Surprise!" she said before releasing the jutsu.

Shino sent his bugs to attack them all. The sound ninja all died quickly and Choji dropped them. Ino jumped from a tree followed by Shikimaru, Choji and Shino, "We got them all I think." Said Ino flicking her fringe from her face. Lee, Tenten and Kiba caught up to them, "It's over the sound ninja's are retreating." Said Tenten.

"Where's Neji?" asked Ino. "He's gone to check on Hinata, the window smashing earlier unnerved him," explained Tenten. "Akamaru went with him to check it out." Finished Kiba.

* * *

Neji ran into the hospital room, just as he'd thought the glass was smashed and Hinata and the baby were missing. He jumped through the smashed window followed by Akamaru. Hinata's blood was smeared over the glass on the ground. "Can you find her?" he asked the dog. Just as Akamaru was picking up her sent Naruto ran into view, "What's going on?" 

"She jumped out of the window and took the baby with her." Explained Neji. Naruto's face went pale, "Hinata!" he called as loud as he could. Akamaru started running after the scent, Naruto and Neji followed him.

They came to the Hyuga clan's house; Akamaru ran through the halls, there was a trail of blood along the floor where Hinata had ran through the hall. A baby could be heard screaming. Finally they found the room where the blood led too.

There was a dead Hyuga member lying in the doorway blood trickling out of his mouth. Against the wall was Hanabi, she was barely conscious. Another Hyuga member was halfway out of a smashed window and the other one lay on her desk, covering death reports in coughed up blood. Hinata lay in front of the large cupboard.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto running to her side and turning her over. Hinata's eyes were slits. Neji stood over them, "I-in the c-cupboard." She stuttered hoarsely. A loud wailing could be heard through the door of the cupboard.

Neji stepped over his cousin and unlocked a door with the key Hinata had given him a month ago; he picked the baby out unharmed. "She's ok." He said kneeling next to her with the baby. Naruto put Hinata's head in his lap. Hinata smiled, "You kept your word." she said smiling weakly. Naruto looked over her and felt tears running from his eyes. "Yeah, you know I don't back down from my word." he replied.

He picked her up, "We'll find Sakura and she can heal you!" he said running from the room. Neji followed slowly, holding the baby in his arms. "Y-you d-don't deserve I-it." Stuttered Hanabi, "I-I w-will kill that b-brat…" Her head dropped when she fell unconscious. Neji looked away from her and carried the baby from the room.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, "Hinata?" The blurry colours of the room around her seemed to focus slowly. Naruto was staring down at her with a relieved smile on his face. Neji was the other side of her. 

Hinata looked around her; she was in a hospital room. She was lying in a bed. Sakura walked into the room carrying a clipboard, she stopped at the foot of the bed; "You gave everyone a scare." She said. Hinata laughed nervously, "Sorry, is the baby ok?" she asked suddenly sitting up.

Naruto's smile broadened, "Yeah, she's fine." Naruto showed her the giggling baby in his arms, "See she's fine." Said Naruto Hinata's eyes filled with tears of relief and happiness.

Neji looked to Naruto and Sakura, "Can I talk to her for a moment; it's clan business." He explained. Sakura nodded with a smile and dragged Naruto out of the room. "I love you Hinata." Called Naruto as Sakura closed the door.

Hinata wiped her eyes then looked to Neji, "What's happening?" Neji paused for a moment, guilt washed over his face, "I'm… so sorry." Hinata hesitated her face full of confusion, "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't protect you, what's the point in helping you run the clan if I can't even protect my sister…" he paused when he realised what he'd said.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock, Neji had never referred to her as a sister before; it was always Hinata who said the sentimental things. "I didn't appoint you as head of the clan to protect me." She said finally, "And if you'd have left during the attack… well they needed you there." Neji sighed. "There's no need to apologise, Neji, the only person I blame is Hanabi, what happened to her? I didn't kill her did I?"

Neji shook his head, "But she was almost as injured as you were, we've locked her up and she's to stay in prison for a very long time. The other three men didn't make it; they were dead before we found you. You did a good job." Hinata nodded, "How many scrolls do I have left to read?" she asked. Neji smiled slightly, "I finished them for you, I understand if you want to stick to the traditions now after this." Hinata shook her head and smiled, "Nope, this has just made me more determined we should change the clan. So that this will never happen again, right?" Neji nodded.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he leaned against the door and listened in on the conversation. "You did well brat." Naruto looked to the voice. Tsunade was standing next to him, "You helped save the village and managed to get a child. I'm proud to call you a Shinobi of Konoha." 

Naruto nodded, "Hey, do you want to hold the baby for a bit?" he asked. Tsunade shook her head, "Small children and I don't get on." She replied. Naruto smiled and looked back to the door.

"You've got a strong wife." Said Tsunade. Naruto smiled dreamily. "I can't help but think," continued Tsunade, "That perhaps one day I'll be saying the same about your daughter." Naruto looked to the baby in his arms, "She'll take after her mother." He said.

"She'll turn out fine." Said Tsunade as she walked passed Naruto and towards the medical room Sakura had walked to, "How do you know?" asked Naruto after her.

Tsunade smiled to herself and opened the door; she paused in the doorway. She walked through and closed the door. "Hey, Tsunade!" called Naruto after her. Tsunade turned after closing the door, "She has great parents." She replied before walking towards Sakura.

* * *

**((A.N. Well there we go... thank you EVERYONE who reviewed, I love you all to peices (hugs everyone) oh and I'll start on the new fanfic, I'll leave a notice in here when I've posted the first chappy so look out for that and... ya... please review!!!! **

**Toodles**

**Kimmy-chan!!)) **


End file.
